Promesse
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Petit OS, avec de l'AkuRoku Désolée, le résumé n'est pas très... compréhensible : Moi, Roxas Strife, suis maintenant en train de nettoyer TOUT le lycée, à cause de mon meilleur ami, Axel Firefly... Bordel ! Dédicace à ma soeur, Kuro no Itami !


**Disclamer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix.**

**Note : Oulà ! Ca fait longtemps dites-moi ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ^^ Mais bref… Désolée, je ne publie quasiment plus rien depuis un bout de temps… Honte à moi. La raison est que : je suis débordée. Même plus le temps de parler avec les amis T^T Mais j'ai réussi à me fixer un emploi du temps qui devrait me laisser plus de temps libre ! Je vous propose donc un petit OS, avec de l'AkuRoku –parce qu'il n'y en aura jamais assez =3- !**

**Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

_**Promesse…**_

Peut-on me dire… ce que je fais ici ?

Oh, vous venez d'arriver ? Je vous explique : moi, Roxas Strife, suis en train de nettoyer TOUT le lycée, un vendredi soir. Alors, la question est : comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Un petit flashback s'impose…

_« Si on se fait prendre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_-On se fera pas prendre, t'inquiète ! »_

_Les vestiaires des filles. Pour une raison inconnue, j'ai suivis mon meilleur ami, Axel, jusqu'ici. Il est tard, et j'ai sommeille. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour la jante féminine, sauf qu'il ne le sait pas. Hors, lui, à l'air de réclamer de la poitrine… Je m'en moque royalement, mais il ne voulait pas y aller seul, alors qui de mieux placer que le blondinet de Roxas ! Il m'énerve. Mais il reste mon meilleur pote, alors je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber. On s'avance prudemment de la « salle maudite », à pas de loup. A croire qu'on est prêts à braquer une banque… Axel trouve un tonneau assez solide, et le place sous une fenêtre. Un courant d'air frais vint me caresser le visage. Mais ça caille, quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour son pote. Il se hisse sur le tonneau, et n'a aucun mal à voir l'intérieur des vestiaires –un mètre quatre-vingt, ça aide forcément-. Il pousse toutes sortes de syllabes, ou d'onomatopées. A croire que le spectacle à l'air de lui plaire. Il me fait signe. J'avance à la hauteur de ses pieds –pas de commentaires !- et l'entends me chuchoter :_

_« Tu veux voir~ ? »_

_Je rougis violemment et pousse un petit cri aigüe. Il descend illico et me prend sur ses épaules, tel un vulgaire sac à patates. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir la tête d'une fille se hisser à travers la fenêtre, avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire d'une façon inquiétante…_

_Essoufflé, Axel me pose à terre. Il me dit que c'était juste, et qu'on pouvait rentrer chez nous. J'hochais la tête lentement, puis me dirigea vers mon appartement –qui n'est pas très loin du lycée où je suis-. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment… On verra ça demain, je suis fatigué –de quoi ? Nous sommes dans une fiction, rien n'est logique…-._

_Le lendemain, j'ai la tête en chou-fleur, et j'ai du mal à émerger. Je me tire difficilement hors du lit, pour me trainer jusqu'à la douche. Ce matin, va pour la douche chaude ! Elle a le don de me réveiller, en tout cas. Je me change en vitesse –vieille habitude- et prépare mon sac. Je me suis écroulé tout habillé hier soir, alors le sac est un peu passé à la trappe. J'ai une petite journée aujourd'hui : les cours ne commence pas avant neuf heures –il est à peine huit heures- et je finis, pour ma part, à treize heures. Je pourrais aller au restaurant, tiens… Je prends mon porte-monnaie, et vais dans la pièce principale de mon appart'. J'allume la télé, et prépare mon petit déjeuner. Du lait –il faut que je grandisse !- et des céréales, ça fera l'affaire pour ce matin. J'engloutis le tout et me dirige vers ma salle de bain, pour me débarbouiller. Une fois correctement coiffé –ce qui n'est pas compliqué : un coup de brosse et tout est en place- et bien lavé, je jette un vague coup d'œil à la télé. L'heure y est affichée : huit heures trente. J'éteins tous, lumières et télé, et enfile ma veste en cuir. Je sors. On voit que l'hiver approche à grand pas il neige déjà ! _

_Je me précipite dehors, observant les étoiles encore visibles. A cette heure-ci, le soleil se lève juste, alors il fait encore un peu noir. Mais on sent avec joie que Noël approche : dans les rues, des guirlandes, des sapins décorées, et les petites boutiques commencent à pointées leur nez. Je marche tranquillement vers le lycée, n'ayant que cinq minutes de marche à peine. Je me dirige vers l'entrée principale du lycée, et trace vers les salles de classes. Pas que ça fait froid, mais un peu quand même. Je passe devant le bureau du proviseur. La porte s'ouvre juste après mon passage, assez brutalement. Je reconnais le proviseur adjoint, M. Lorenzza Saïx, avec sa cicatrice effrayante –à se demander comment il a pu se couper à cette hauteur…-. Il m'attrape par le col._

_« Aïe ! Oh ! »_

_J'ai beau gesticuler dans tous les sens, il ne me lâche pas le moins du monde. Il me pose par terre, dans le bureau de M. Friell Xemnas. Et il a une tête des bons jours… Pauvre de moi. Ravi de vous avoir connu… Il me toise d'un regard glacial, mais avec une pointe d'autre chose dans les yeux. Je m'aperçois qu'Axel est ici. Mon dieu… Ne me dites pas que-_

_« Roxas Strife, votre attitude me déçoit. »_

_Non… NON-_

_« Une élève est venue se plaindre comme quoi vous et votre camarade Axel Firefly êtes venu l'espionner, elle et ses camarades, dans les vestiaires. Est-ce vrai ? »_

_Malgré la question, il sait la réponse. J'en étais sûr : on s'est fait prendre. Pourquoi nier ?_

_« C'est exact. Nous avons contourné les bâtiments secondaires pour venir les voir. _

_-Vous êtes bien franc._

_-Cela ne me mènera à rien de mentir. Donc ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Quelle est notre sanction ?_

_-Ah… Saïx, approchez s'il vous plait. »_

_Il s'approche et discute à voix basse. Lorenzza ressemble à un majordome, avec son costume et sa main sur le cœur. J'adore son style. Mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour détailler ça…_

_« Bien. Vous serez de corvée ce soir. Vous finissez tous les deux à treize heures non ? Et bien à quatorze heures trente, vous nettoierez le lycée, en omettant les toilettes et les vestiaires. Il vous reste donc les salles de classes, les couloirs, et la cage d'escalier. Vous pouvez y aller._

_-Très bien. »_

_BORDEL !_

Donc voilà comment j'en suis arrivé là. Il est quinze heures et des brouettes, et il nous manque un salle de classe, les couloirs et la cage d'escalier. Axel s'occupe de la salle, pendant que je passe le torchon dans les couloirs. Je me relève, pose mes mains sur mes hanches et m'étire en me penchant en arrière. Mal au dos… Pourquoi ai-je suivis Axel ? Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve seul dans la merde –passez-moi l'expression mais c'est la seule appropriée à la situation- ? Sûrement. Ou alors… Non, je ne veux pas y penser. Je me suis promis que je ne recommencerais pas. Et je me tiendrais à cette parole. Du moins, je l'espère… Je vois Axel qui sort de la classe, la chemise avec deux boutons ouverts en haut et en bas. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me retourne et me sens rougir. Avec un peu de chance, il ne m'a pas vu…

« Rox' ?

-Hum… ?

-Tu m'en veux ? »

Je me retourne soudainement, à tel point qu'il en sursaute. Ai-je bien entendu ?

« Si je t'en voulais vraiment, je te l'aurais fais comprendre, idiot.

-Ouais, pas faux. Tu as fini les couloirs ?

-Presque il manque celui de la cage. On fera d'une pierre deux coup.

-Ouais… »

Je le regarde se retourner et s'en aller. Un drôle de sentiment m'oppresse. Pourvu que je ne sois pas… Hors de question ! Il faut que j'oublie ça, sinon, je risque de trahir la promesse que je me suis faîte… Je suis Axel, et on se répartit les tâches je m'occupe du couloir et des casiers, pendant que lui, rangera le placard de rangement. On pourrait croire que j'ai le plus du boulot, mais quand on regarde l'état du placard… J'ai bien de la chance. Pendant qu'Axel fouille dans ce maudit placard, j'en profite pour le détailler : sa chemise est légèrement relevée, ce qui me permet de voir le bas de son dos… Je me retourne : mais à Quoi je pense ?! Je dois être rouge comme une tomate maintenant…

« Roxas ? »

Merde.

« Quoi ?

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle, parce que deux fois de suite, c'est vexant… »

Re-merde. Que faire ? Bonne question.

« T'es tout rouge…

-J'ai… chaud.

-Chaud ? Mais on est en hiver ! »

_Shit._

« E-Et alors ?

-Rox'. Regarde-moi.

-Pardon ? »

Je me retourne, toujours rouge. Il s'est grandement rapproché ! Son visage me colle de près… Son torse touche le mien… Ses yeux m'électrisent… Sa bouche me fascine… Son corps me rassure… Peut-être que je pourrais…

« Ne regarde… que moi… _Roxas_… »

Son souffle sur mon oreille… Il me la mordille… Ow, dieu que c'est bon… Il se redresse, et m'embrasse… à pleine bouche… Mes yeux doivent être à demi-clos… Je ne distingue plus rien… Il passe une de ses jambes entre les miennes… Va-t-il… ? Il me pousse vers un mur… Je glisse… Il me suit dans ma descente… Ma descente aux Enfers… Il passe… sa langue contre la mienne… Je sens ma bave, mélangée à la sienne, qui coule à la commissure de mes lèvres… Si… bon…. Mais-

« Stop ! »

Je le repousse brutalement. J'allais… Oh non, je ne veux pas ! Non ! Je m'aperçois que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je tente de me calmer : en vain. Axel est assis devant moi, assez béat. Mais il a l'air de se reprendre et me prend dans ses bras. Il me chuchote des mots doux, et se confond en excuses. Je sais mieux que quiconque qu'il déteste s'excuser aussi ouvertement. Cela me touche mais… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça…

« Désolé Rox', j'aurais pas dû…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne. Enfin, à cause de _lui._

-S'il te plait Roxas, explique-moi. Sinon, comment pourrais-je te comprendre ? »

Je renifle bruyamment. Avec un revers de main, j'essuie les larmes qui s'arrêtent peu à peu. Je prends un grande respiration, pour expirer un bon coup. Il a raison : il a le droit de savoir…

« Il… Il y a assez longtemps… J'ai été-… violé… par mon propre père… Il avait bu et- et il était drogué-é… Il m'a sauté dessus… Pendant que Maman n'était pas à la maison-… Il m'-m'a arraché mes… vêtements et m'a… p-péné… tré…. D'un coup… Ca saignait… Beaucoup… La douleur…

-Chut… Calme-toi, et n'en dis pas plus. Viens dans mes bras. »

J'obéis. Ses bras m'apportent un certain réconfort… Je n'avais pas voulu lui dire, de peur qu'il ne me dise que j'étais _sale_. Mais non. Il me réconforte, et il reste à mes côtés… Il faut que…

« Que je tourne la page…

-Quoi ?

-Je pense que… tu n'es pas… _ce_ genre de personne… Mais… _on_ commence doucement… ok… ?

-… Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas rien, ce qu'on t'a fait. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux-

-_NON_ ! Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments mais… Je t'apprécie. Enormément. Je sais que je ne ressens pas ce sentiment avec tout le monde. Ce doit être le début de quelque chose de _nouveau._

-… »

Il prit sa tête dans la paume de sa main, et se mit à réfléchir. Je ne l'ai jamais aussi sérieux depuis que je le connais. Cela le rend… séduisant…

« Si tu ne le sens pas, on arrête, ok ? Je ne veux pas te blesser…

-… Oui… Je te fais… _confiance…_ »

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas prononcé _ces_ mots ? Je pense… qu'avec lui… je pourrais remonter la pente… Il faut que je rapprenne à faire confiance aux autres… Sinon, _Il_ m'aura toujours sous son emprise. Je changerais. C'est la promesse que je me fais. Et je m'y tiendrais !

* * *

_**Epilogue…**_

Cela fait quelques jours qu'Axel et moi sortons ensemble. Je me suis fais de nouveaux amis, dont Sora, que je considère comme mon petit frère. Il m'a confié récemment qu'il était « _du même bord que moi_ ». Je vous raconte pas à quel point j'étais surpris : j'ai toujours cru qu'il aimait Kairi ! Mais c'est Riku qui a su prendre son cœur, on dirait… M'enfin, il faudrait juste que ces deux imbéciles fassent un pas vers l'autre. Il y a aussi Naminé, qui s'extasie devant moi et Axel quand on s'embrasse ou quand mon homme a les mains un peu trop curieuses…

« Au fait Axel, on peut lui dire du coup à Roxas, non ? »

A quoi ?

« Ah… Euh… Comment on peut te dire ça… Nami', à toi l'honneur…

-Bah en fait, Axel avait mis un plan au point pour qu'il se déclare à toi. Il nous avait parlé, aux autres filles et à moi, qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse semblant de nous épier et qu'on aille ensuite le dire auprès du proviseur. M. Friell a marché, et on a tous été étonné. Peut-être qu'il est lui aussi homo… Bref, et donc, voilà comment il a réussi ! Sauf qu'il avait pas prévu que tu pleurerais… Mais tout est bien qui fini bien ! »

Traduction… Je me suis fais roulé ?! Je me retourne vers Axel, les poings serrés. Un sueur froide descend le long de son cou. Je m'approche, et l'embrasse avec force. Ma langue rencontre la sienne, et toutes deux entament un ballet sensuel et bestial.

« T'avais pas besoin de mettre tout ce stratagème en place pour me séduire, ducon ! »

* * *

_*Dédicace à Kuro no Itami XD « Putain de portes automatiques ! »_

_**My god, j'ai fini… Je vous laisse juger, hein. Il se peut que j'aie laissé des fautes d'orthographe, malgré la relecture… Désolée si c'est le cas –sûrement- ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et … et pis c'est tout =)**_

_**See ya~ !**_


End file.
